<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frühlingsfest by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681551">Frühlingsfest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love &amp; Loss [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Food, Gen, Jealousy, Munich - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Stereotypes, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for s10, this fic would take place after ep. 18 "Where there's smoke"</p><p>Something a bit different than the others in the series so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Lockhart &amp; Kerry Weaver, Abby Lockhart &amp; Neela Rasgotra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love &amp; Loss [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Abby, are you going to come?” Andy asked Abby. “We don’t have to work during spring break, and I’m sure you could use the opportunity to let your hair down a little…”</p><p>“Me? Oh I don’t know, I have a few nursing shifts. And I’m kind of over the whole <em> spring break </em>thing. Where are you going again?”</p><p>“Well, since flights were so cheap, we’re considering Munich,” Lester said, tapping away on his laptop computer.</p><p>“Wait, as in, <em> Germany? </em>”</p><p>“No, <em>Munich, North Dakota</em>. Yes, Germany!” Andy said, excitedly.</p><p>“I’ve never been to Europe,” Abby said, smiling slightly as she bit her lip before turning to Neela. “But wait, I can’t...Kerry needs me.”</p><p>“I’m sure she wouldn't want you to stay here and work on her count,” Neela said, taking her friend to one side.</p><p>“She lost her <em> wife </em>, Neela.”</p><p>"Please come! Otherwise I'm the only girl, and I don't really want to share a dorm room with the boys..."</p><p>“Come on Abby, Bavaria! Land of Lederhosen and Bratwurst and Steins.”</p><p>“For your information Lester, I don’t drink. The last thing I want is a week babysitting you guys…”</p><p>“You won’t need to. Please Abby, please come. It could be our last chance to travel before we’re locked into a lifetime of being on call.”</p><p>Abby glared at her.</p><p>“Well, <em> four years of residency </em> on call.”</p><p>“She’s got a point…” Lester said, furrowing his brow. “Am I booking you on or what?”</p><p>“Fine, yes! Wait, do I need a passport?”</p><p>“You don’t have a passport? Are you kidding...”</p><p>“Yes, I’m kidding!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Dr. Weaver? Sorry to bother you, um, do you have a minute?”</p><p>“Yes, I...uh…”</p><p>Kerry zoned out from whatever Abby had said. Something about needing time off, but as soon as she heard the name <em> Sandy </em> all that Kerry could think of was everything that had gone through her head repeatedly over the course of the last six days since the incident leading to Sandy’s death. </p><p>“...I’ve already spoken to Haleh and she said it’s fine, we have cover. But I wanted to make sure you’d be ok?”</p><p>“Sorry, I’d be ok with what?”</p><p>“If I’m away next week?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, sure, no problem. Where are you going?”</p><p>“Kerry, I’m not asking you as <em> chief </em> . I’m asking will <em> you </em>be ok. ”</p><p>“Wh-why wouldn’t I be ok?”</p><p>“You know why...I just don’t want you to think you don’t have anybody. Not that you don’t, but um...I’ve been visiting every day, and I don’t want you to think I don’t <em> want </em> to visit you, I do, I just...um...I’ll be taking my cell, you can call me anytime, literally, any hour, I don’t mind. And if you can’t get hold of me, promise me you’ll speak to Susan or Elizabeth or…”</p><p>“Abby, I’ll be fine. I’m taking a few days to sort things out…”</p><p>“I worry about you.”</p><p>“Abby, please don’t. Wh-where are you going?”</p><p>“Munich. As in, Germany. With the other 4th year med students. I’d be leaving on Saturday and back the following Saturday. But <em> only </em> if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Abby, it sounds wonderful. You go, enjoy yourself. I’ll see you when you get back.”</p><p>“Ok, but, um, can I call you each day? If I call you every night it should be early afternoon for you here.”</p><p>“You really don’t need to, Abby.”</p><p>“I <em> want </em> to, Kerry... <em> Dr. Weaver, </em>” she corrected herself. “Just tell me which number to call you on.”</p><p>“Abby…”</p><p>“Please, Kerry.”</p><p>“Just call me here, they can always page me if I miss you.”</p><p>“It won’t be cheap for you to call me back, <em> international </em>and all.”</p><p>“Abby, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Ok,” Abby smiled, trying to take a few steps behind her and leave the room, but unable to without retracing them forward and embracing Kerry in a hug.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sundays in Munich are <em> quiet. </em> Like, <em> really </em>quiet. </p><p>For one, Abby had somewhat misinterpreted how cold it was going to be when they landed at 7am, took the S-bahn into the city and discovered they were not able to get into their hostel room until 2pm. </p><p>“It’s freezing and there’s nowhere open to buy anything, like, we can’t even buy extra socks?” Neela moaned.</p><p>“You live in Chicago, you should be used to this,” Andy said.</p><p>“You said it was spring break!?” Abby said, glaring at Lester.</p><p>“Yeah, Frühlingsfest, spring <em>festival</em>.”</p><p>“Yet it’s <em> still </em> freezing.”</p><p>They settled in a coffee shop where Neela attempted to read a German novel that somebody had abandoned between the seat cushions with her high school German, the rest of them either fuelling on caffeine or catching up on the sleep they hadn’t managed on their overnight flight, the same Maroon 5 album on repeat (which they only had to listen to four five times before the staff changed and the new girl on shift put something on that was more electronic and European, and therefore, way worse.)</p><p>“I must have spent 30€ on coffee,” Andy moaned as they finally left at noon, hoping they could beg their way into a hostel room, or at the very least, a place to leave their baggage so they could begin to explore.</p><p>“Is there a reason this place stinks of Weed? We’re not in Amsterdam,” Abby said dryly, glaring at Lester who had arranged the hostel.</p><p>At the very least once they were allowed an early check-in and she and Neela were shown their room, which although it still stunk of weed, they were able to shower (thank God they brought flip-flops) and warm their clothes on the radiators to prepare to venture out again in the afternoon after a quick nap.</p><p>Having skipped lunch, full of coffee and baked goods from the AM, (little of which had been remotely German), they wandered around the city as it warmed in the afternoon sun, exploring the English Gardens (no idea what made them English) and getting a table at the renowned Hofbraühaus at around 4pm, where they would stay well into the evening.</p><p>It was a test for sober Abby, if not for being tempted by the German beers served in Steins (which she actually wasn’t), but for being the only person sober enough not to tolerate the loud yelling of tourists of all nationalities and obnoxiousness (mainly bachelor parties). At least she could be thankful her group was not the worst (yet the <em> wurst </em> made it worth the trip alone.)</p><p>All of them still exhausted from their unplanned morning (who would arrive on a Sunday? Really?) they disappeared back to the hostel by nine, where Abby and Neela were the first in their 6-man dorm (well, 6-<em>woman, specifically</em>) into their bunks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby was down at breakfast before Neela showed any sign of awakening, so she headed to the communal kitchen and began helping herself to some of the array of sandwich meats and cheeses that appeared to be on offer among more recognizable breakfast spread (German breakfast would be the one thing the group never quite came to understand over the course of the week.) Lester had explained that they’d only paid for breakfast for the first morning in the hostel, not knowing quite what to expect or if they’d be up early enough to enjoy it once they started regularly attending the beer halls, not that Sunday night had been an exception in that regard.</p><p>With no available tables she squeezed onto the end of a long bench that had a few 20-somethings on it.</p><p>“Hey, are you heading to the <em>Frühlingsfest </em>later?” one guy asked her in an accent she couldn’t <em>quite </em>decipher.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so?” “You think so?” a girl next to him said, looking down her nose at Abby.</p><p>“Well, I’m here with friends but they aren’t down yet. It was pretty last minute that I decided to come so I don’t know the solid plans.”</p><p>“Where are you from?” the guy asked. “Chicago,” Abby replied. “You?” “I’m from New Zealand and she’s from Australia, but we’ve been travelling together since Poland.”</p><p>“Ah. Backpacking?” He nodded. “How about you?”</p><p>“Nope, just here for the week...we have a week of Spring Break before we’re back working next Monday.”</p><p>“Oh cool, what do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a nurse,” Abby said without thinking.</p><p>“Hey,” a familiar voice said as a hand touched her shoulder. Abby looked up and spotted Neela beside her and the two boys who took their seats opposite her.</p><p>“Morning,” she replied. “You guys sleep ok?”</p><p>“Like a baby,” Andy replied.</p><p>“Yeah, well he did,” Lester whined, “these beds were clearly not made for tall people.”</p><p>Another blonde girl joined the pair from down under and turned to Neela and Abby.</p><p>“Hey, you guys are in our dorm aren’t you?” she asked, in a more recognizable accent. One that almost matched...</p><p>Neela replied with “I think so...?”</p><p>“If you guys are coming to the fest would you like to join us? We’re gonna head out after breakfast.”</p><p>“Isn’t it a little early?” Abby laughed. “For what?” the Aussie girl replied. “To start drinking?”</p><p>“Not really. I mean this festival is nothing like Oktoberfest, a bit more family friendly I suppose, but as long as you’re not downing a stein every ten minutes, you’re good,” the guy replied.</p><p>"Oh. I don't drink, so as long as I'm not too far left behind..."</p><p>“I’m Nick, by the way.”</p><p>“Andy,” he said, reaching over to shake hands. “Lester, Neela, Abby,” she said, pointing out the others. “I’m Amanda, and this is Molly,” the British girl answered. “We're sisters...but someone <em>had</em> to emigrate to Australia, didn’t they?”</p><p>“Quit your whining. So are you all nurses?” Molly asked.</p><p>“No, we’re med students,” Neela quickly corrected them.</p><p>“Oh really? <em>She</em> said she was a nurse,” Molly glared at Abby.</p><p>“Well, I am,” Abby replied, “I was a nurse before I started med school, and have been doing nursing shifts alongside my training.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s so cool!” Amanda replied. “I studied History, and always thought I should go back and do something useful. Not that nursing’s not useful...it’s the opposite if anything…”</p><p>The two sisters and Nick headed to get ready for the day and arranged to meet the others in the lobby at eleven, giving Abby a half hour to sort herself out.</p><p>"So what kind of weirdo comes to Munich and doesn't drink?" Molly laughed obnoxiously, </p><p>"Ignore my sister," Amanda whispered to Abby. "She's a lot older than me and our other sister, and has always felt left out."</p><p>"How much older...? I couldn't tell."</p><p>"She's 26, and has been in Australia since she was 21. But Ellie and I were still living at home back then..."</p><p>"Honey, I <em>wish</em> I was still 26," Abby laughed.</p><p>"I'm 23 and Ellie is 21, she lives here now, she'll meet us at Theresienwiese U-bahn." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hiiii," a third girl looking near identical to their two other new friends(?), only a brunette this time, squealed, wrapping her arms around them.</p><p>"We made friends," Amanda said, all chipper. </p><p>The four all made their introductions, both guys visibly keen to get to know the newest addition to their group.</p><p>"Gross," Abby whispered under her breath to Neela. "She's 21, practically a child..."</p><p>Once they entered the festival, which looked like something out of the 1940s with huge tents and a Ferris wheel and other fairground rides, the boys rushed to get a "good spot" in the big top...where they could sit on rows of benches all day drinking beer.</p><p>Nick tried to instigate a round-buying protocol, which Abby immediately turned her nose up at. "Sorry if I'm on coffee and <em>gerolsteiner</em> (German Perrier) all day I'm not into this," Abby laughed. She stood up to go have her first cigarette of the day outside the tent where she was joined by Ellie.</p><p>"Hey, can I borrow your light?" the young girl asked her.</p><p>"Oh gosh, no, you're <em>so young</em>," Abby lamented at the girl lighting up.</p><p>"I live <em>here </em>now, it's normal."</p><p>"Right...so are you studying here?"</p><p>Ellie nodded, exhaling. "Chemistry. This is my Masters year so I'm doing an industry placement here with a gas company, hoping to get a full-time job at the end of the year."</p><p>"Wow, I can't imagine living in another country at your age."</p><p>"I moved to the states at 18," Neela said, she and Nick approaching the two of them. </p><p>"That's true...at least we speak the same language though..."</p><p>"Sometimes," Neela laughed. "We're gonna go grab chimney cake, you want one?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Abby soon grew bored of witnessing Lester and Andy try to flirt with the three sisters, so instead moved to the end of the table where Neela and Nick were discussing the ins and outs of mass transit systems in their respective hometowns.</p><p>“The El is decent though,” Abby chipped in. “If only slightly gross around the edges.”</p><p>Neela glared at her before turning back to continue her conversation with Nick. “No good for the winter though. At the very least on the <em> Tube </em> you’re warm most of the time.”</p><p>After they finally had decided they’d had enough steins - Abby counted Neela’s eighth, although she was encouraged to know her friend, who was undoubtedly a lightweight, was on the Radlers (a half-beer half-Sprite mix). </p><p>Ellie later showed the group to a smaller restaurant, not dissimilar in décor from the <em>Frühlingsfest</em>, although it was apparently a Czech menu. Abby couldn’t quite tell the difference between the menu and many of the things that had been for sale at the various stalls around the festival’s fairground. Taking Ellie’s advice to always order something a bit different when you can - or you’ll be bored to death by sausage by the end of the week - Abby went with with a chicken schnitzel coated in <em> cornflake cereal </em>, of all things.</p><p>“That looks so American,” Nick sneered at Abby when her food arrived.</p><p>“I don’t know, it would probably be coated in Lucky Charms if this were a dish from my hometown,” she laughed, receiving a generous laugh from the rest of their new friends, clearly fans of Americans being self-deprecating in their humor. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Abby left the others out drinking, confident she could find her way back, yet previously unaware that the part of town they were staying in, around the central station, was not the best place for women to be alone at night. After stopping in the market where she bought some 0,0% beer for her to drink in the common room of the hostel (a lot easier to get in a store than any bar they’d been to,) speaking to a friendly cashier Abby was warned that she may be <em> solicited </em>walking a particular route (yes, you’re really in Europe now), she took the road around the back of the hotel which was more of a thoroughfare for taxi cabs and reminded her, bizarrely, of home.</p><p>Once she was back she asked the reception about making an international call, Abby was able to pay up front for a phone card to call home, shelling out about $60 for it. After working out she needed to add 001 to the number, the international dial tone began sounding. It would be...3pm? There, she guessed, trying to work it out as the phone continued to ring, her train of thought interrupted by a male voice answering. "Hi, could I speak to Dr. Weaver? It's Abby Lockhart."</p><p>He must have covered the receiver with his hand as she didn’t hear whatever he had said following “one moment, please.”</p><p>“I’ll take it in my <em> office </em>,” Abby heard Kerry yell in reply in her best Minnesotan accent in the background, not sounding different to how she usually did at all. Abby sighed slightly of relief.</p><p>"Hi Abby, is everything ok? You're not down in work today…?"</p><p>"I told you I'm travelling this week? Spring break? Sorry I didn’t manage to call yesterday, we were all exhausted after the flight.”</p><p>“Oh, right, of course. Well that’s ok, Abby, you don’t have to call,” she replied, the intonation falling at the end of her sentence.</p><p>“Wait, are <em> you </em> ok?"</p><p>Abby heard what she thought might be tears from the other end of the phone. "I haven't seen Henry since...since the day Sandy..."</p><p>"Wait, <em> what? </em> What happened?"</p><p>"He's with the Lopezes, they're contesting custody...my lawyer said we're going to arrange temporary custody but it's taking its time..."</p><p>"Kerry, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have left if I knew...you didn't say anything when I checked in with you before I left."</p><p>“I thought it would just be a case of demanding him back, but it turns out I have zero legal recourse without a full-blown custody dispute.”</p><p>“Have you been able to speak to a lawyer?”</p><p>“Yes, I have it all in hand. It’s just...exhausting. And I <em> hate </em> going home to an empty apartment after all this as well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I <em> should </em> be there.”</p><p>“No Abby, it’s ok...<em> I’m </em>ok...”</p><p>“Well for the record, I wish I were. Not having the greatest time…”</p><p>“At the very least I look forward to having you back…”</p><p>“Hey, um, if you want a change of scenery, you can stay at my place a few days? Luka still should have a spare key...just say you’re watering my plants or something. It’s nothing fancy but it’s homely.”</p><p>Kerry laughed softly down the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Abby, you’re a wonderful nurse, and you <em> will be </em> a wonderful doctor, but surely Luka knows you well enough to know you’re not a... <em> plant </em>kind of person.”</p><p>“What!? I manage to keep a cactus alive…”</p><p>“Cacti keep themselves alive with very little effort, Abby.”</p><p>“Oh come on, can’t you let me have that?”</p><p>“Just for you, sure,” Kerry said. </p><p>Abby could almost hear her friend smile at the other end of the line. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You were up late,” Neela said, yawning, as they made their beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was on the phone with Kerry,” Abby explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kerry? As in, Dr. Weaver?” Neela probed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, imagine being friends with the chief,” Neela muttered, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot more to her than </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Chief</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? She’s been through a lot. She lost her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife </span>
  </em>
  <span>last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Abby…I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was there</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Neela said, nudging her. “But you can’t keep calling her from here, it’ll cost you a fortune. That’s not your job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know we’re all fourth years, but I’ve been working there on and off for years now. Kerry and I first met helping deliver twins who turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> last thanksgiving. Yeah, she’s our boss if we match, but she’s my friend first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you need to pass your boards before you worry about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stared at Neela for a moment or two before grabbing her handbag and leaving the room. Amanda had mentioned in passing that she was planning to get breakfast at Rischart, a Bavarian café/restaurant chain, so after quickly enquiring at the front desk she headed straight there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived and managed to get a table, Abby ordered something called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiserschmarrn </span>
  </em>
  <span>for breakfast, the version that came with apricot jam not the one covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eierlikör </span>
  </em>
  <span>(really, eggnog with breakfast!?), and began to consider how she would go about spending her day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” the Aussie-sounding of two blonde sisters said from the counter, as her sister joined Abby at her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed I’d missed you guys?” Abby said, between mouthfuls of pancakey-goodness, “but appreciated the recommendation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stuff </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing,” Amanda laughed. “I think it’ll just be a coffee for me this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?” Abby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good,” she sighed. “Kinda envy you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smiled, appreciating having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> in some form, trying not to think about what Neela had said to her. “You not eating either?” she asked Molly as she joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re meeting Ellie for lunch near her work, she only had yesterday off for Easter, back to work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that explains why nothing was open when we arrived on Sunday, it was Easter,” Abby laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, every Sunday is like that here,” Molly sighed. “Do you want to come for lunch with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’d be great! I might not eat much though, since I just had breakfast…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Pay up and we’ll head off,” Molly said, tapping her fingers impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why not another day of the Festival?” Abby asked them as she walked off her breakfast, following the girls blindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you’ve done it once it’s all the same…” Molly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Abby’s relief, Amanda rolled her eyes behind her sister’s head. “We’ll go back in the evening, the vibe is quite different. Tomorrow maybe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met Ellie for lunch in another beer hall, this time the Lowenbrau, where the girls ordered pretzels and beers then wurst (but cheesy wurst) and steins which Abby still couldn’t get her head around - this 21-year-old girl drank a stein before she went back to work in a Lab for the afternoon? Europe is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After an afternoon wandering Munich with the two sisters who knew it relatively well, Abby played tourist, getting in some visits to their favourite places, (a couple of churches and the town hall which had a clock that chimes and plays music with dancing figurines on the hour. Quite impressive, it drew a crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, or not (depending on how Neela would react), Lester had been texting Molly all day and so they arranged to meet for dinner at, yet again, another beer hall, (this one called Augustiners) where they were given seats upstairs in a large auditorium-type room where she could imagine the puppet show from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> easily taking place on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neela smiled awkwardly as Abby and the other girls joined their awkward table of seven, Abby insisting she sit on the end so she could get out to smoke, but really, she was keeping her distance, four people closer to her than Neela so she could keep up the polite conversation before deciding to call it a night.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nipped outside for a cigarette, feeling the awkward echo of someone's footsteps following hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace offering,” Neela said, standing beside her. She handed over some vouchers for four people for a spa day somewhere just outside of the city, “we won them on the quiz at the Irish Bar last night, and the boys said we should make a girls’ day of it. Although if you don’t want to invite our new friends that’s also ok,” she laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby took another drag of her cigarette, not sure if she could glare at Neela’s sad eyes much longer. She tilted her head slightly, as if to try and evoke an apology from her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for what I said, it was really malicious and I really shouldn’t mock somebody I’ve learnt so much from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby couldn’t help but smile, kissing Neela on the cheek before they returned to the table with the others. Once again Abby played the </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything but wurst </span>
  </em>
  <span>card and this time ordered mushrooms in cream sauce with a herby bread dumpling, which was divine to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so this spa day tomorrow, we should just bring along Lester and Andy, I don’t feel like I’ve actually seen them this trip,” Abby said as they returned to their hostel. “I’m guessing they were also on the winning team?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys were ecstatic to have been included in the Spa Day once they got there, as it was far from what they’d expected; more <em> wet and wild </em> than a <em> hotel with a sauna and jacuzzi. </em>Lester for one wasn’t complaining; he bagged a spot in the heated outdoor pool by the stone chess set, where he was playing elderly German men for most of the day. Andy and Neela were enjoying the novelty of the in-pool bars, as well as enjoying sipping cocktails on the lazy river.</p><p>And Abby? Well, Abby spent a lot of time on her own with her thoughts. This trip hadn’t quite been the bonding experience with her colleagues she’d expected - as much as she would hate to ever admit it, Molly was right, Munich wasn’t really a place to visit when you don’t drink, or at least, <em> when you’re an alcoholic. </em></p><p>That evening at the festival, it was really starting to get to her. Everytime a conversation excluded her, or they went to the bar without her, especially when it involved one of their new friends, she was incredibly paranoid about what they might be saying…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who does that Abby think she is? “I don’t drink”, “those days are behind me”, too good for us, goody-two-shoes... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Overeducated-miss-sophisticated, can’t even pass her boards... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was older than the others, yes, so it wasn’t the <em> fear of missing out </em> that was bothering her, per se; she’d had plenty of opportunity in her own students days before finally admitting she had a problem and going sober. It wasn’t even that long, heck, while Abby had been with Luka and Carter she’d slipped here and there...this week was starting to become the biggest test, not because she <em> wanted </em> a drink, but purely as it was <em> gratuitous </em> and <em> everywhere </em>.</p><p>“Ellie, um, can I ask you a favour?”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you could find out if there’s an English-language AA meeting at all?”</p><p>“Wait, AA, as in?”</p><p>“Yeah, <em> Alcoholics Anonymous </em> . You know, <em> Hi, I’m Abby, and I’m an Alcoholic.” </em></p><p>“Ohhh,” she exhaled. “So that’s why you don’t drink?”</p><p>“Yes, that is why. Look, I don’t mind people <em> knowing </em>, but I could do without them knowing I came to you for help…”</p><p>Planning for Karaoke at the Irish bar in the evening (or Abby’s plan to disappear off early and enjoy her book alone on her bed before giving Kerry a call), the following day the extended group got together for lunch at a pub-like place with a very similar menu to many places they had eaten earlier in the week, resorting to Abby’s second plate of creamy mushrooms with a bread dumpling (it doesn’t sound that good but oh my god that stuff is <em> good </em>.)</p><p>“Ellie asked me to tell you something,” Amanda said when she and Abby headed to the bathroom - Abby now accustomed to putting down 50 cents on a plate every time you use any public restroom. “She said 8pm, the Faculty of Arts Auditorium, and I wrote down the address for you…”</p><p>“8pm tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Amanda raised her eyebrows at Abby in the mirror, “hot date?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Abby replied. "Anything to get out of karaoke with you guys..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I found a meeting,” Abby said, as soon as Kerry picked up the phone. “Just got back.”</p><p>“Oh Abby, I’m so happy you did. You feeling better for it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. It was in English, and at the University, so most people there were here long-term, professionals and PhD candidates and the like... they said it’s rare for tourists to seek them out. I suppose most people fall of the wagon when they’re here…”</p><p>Kerry hummed in agreement. “I also have some news...I have a visitation with Henry scheduled.”</p><p>“Oh Kerry that’s wonderful. But wait...visitation, what does that mean?”</p><p>“Thankfully as I have no criminal record it doesn’t have to be supervised, I can have him the whole weekend.”</p><p>“Wow Kerry I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“I mean, compared to the last week, which has been nothing short of hell on Earth, it’s a huge positive. But I can’t help but feel clouded by the long term prospect of losing him…”</p><p>“That can’t happen Kerry. You can’t even think that way…”</p><p>“I know, but when I’m already so down from losing my wife...it’s just...it’s so hard.”</p><p>“Kerry, are you <em> talking </em> to anyone...I mean, a <em> professional? </em>”</p><p>“I can’t, just the idea of anyone seeing me going into psych…”</p><p>“My next placement is there, with Dr. Lawson...He’s been really helpful and understanding, you should speak to him privately...I’m sure he would even do sessions in your office.”</p><p>“Maybe, Abby...maybe.”</p><p>“And it’s not the end of the world if he prescribed you something either...you’re going through one of the hardest, if not <em> the hardest </em> time of your life…”</p><p>“Abby, psych are going to be lucky to have you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the added boost of being around people who understood her (at the previous day's AA meeting, as well as on the phone to Kerry), Abby had a bit more of a spring in her step the following day. She bought pastries and takeout coffee for her and Neela (who still hadn't emerged from bed) and returned to the hostel, where there was enough sun shining on the patio for Abby to enjoy breakfast outside.</p><p>Neela had gotten her text message when she awoke and headed down to meet her at about eleven, by which point Abby had studied enough tourist maps and travel guides that she'd managed to plan a full day for the two of them entirely on foot.</p><p>"The Fresh Air will help your hangover," Abby said, raising an eyebrow at Neela who was struggling to sip her reheated coffee. "Girls day, what do you think?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah," Neela said. "I just might need ten minutes or so."</p><p>"To make sure you're not going to barf? Come on, eat, you'll feel better..."</p><p>They walked the same way that Abby had a few days earlier, instead of stopping at a beer hall they wandered around an art gallery, Abby enjoying the quiet and contemplative atmosphere and Neela mainly happy she knew there was a bathroom nearby.</p><p>Of course galleries also meant gift shops, so Abby purchased a print of her favourite from the gallery, a colorful impressionist-style painting of a sub-saharan landscape by a young British-Kenyan painter, and the accompanying guide, for Kerry. </p><p>“The guys are wondering where we are…” Neela said as Abby was paying.</p><p>“Well if you’re not going to want lunch we could go get ice cream? I passed a place the other day that looked nice, and it would be the day for it.”</p><p>Abby was right, the sun was shining gloriously, warmer than it even had been the day they went to the spa. </p><p>The boys climbed up and over the wall where Abby and Neela sat and enjoyed their ice cream. “What have you guys been up to?”</p><p>“We went to the festival again, bought some souvenirs.”</p><p>Their souvenirs primarily consisted of Absinthe, and even looking at it made Neela turn a similar green color.</p><p>They spent the rest of the sunny afternoon shopping,  getting gingerbread hearts for for the nurses who covered her shifts plus Susan and Elizabeth while stopping in Marienplatz for coffee and because Abby wanted to show Neela  the clock at town hall when it got to five o'clock.  </p><p>"So can we go to Hofbraü now?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Abby chewed pretzels in near silence as Neela tried to get through a stein in the time the boys downed theirs.</p><p>"We're meeting the others later for Hard Rock Café," Andy said, barely coming off his phone.</p><p>"Oh come on, you honestly don't think these girls are a little young for you?"</p><p>"Abby, we <em>are </em> younger than you..."</p><p>Abby rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Are you guys coming to Hard Rock?"</p><p>"Um, maybe," Abby shrugged. She figured she probably <em>should</em> get a pin badge from the shop for her brother, however, despite the lack of variety in some restaurants, overpriced American food wasn't quite what she was in the mood for, especially considering she had just eaten two soft pretzels. </p><p>"Actually, I think we're gonna find something else," Neela said, "I'm full of bubbles."</p><p>"Grab a Munich Hard Rock pin badge for me?" Abby asked Lester, handing him 20€.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You know, you don't <em>have</em> to order a stein..." Abby laughed, as they eventually left the boys outside the beer hall to search for somewhere for dinner. "You <em>can</em> just get a regular sized beer."</p><p>"Really???"</p><p>Abby laughed.</p><p>The first other restaurant they looked at, on a corner nearby, had some lighter options on the menu, and looked cosy inside now that it as getting cooler in the evening. </p><p>"So why did you really not want to have dinner with the guys?" Abby asked Neela as they took their seats, a corner booth far roomier than anywhere else they'd eaten, especially at the Hofbraühaus where strangers were often lumbered on the table with you if you left enough space for them.</p><p>"I feel bad for...I didn't exactly make the most of our <em>Girls' Day. </em>What with my hangover and all...<em>"</em></p><p><em>"</em>Don't worry, we've all been there..."</p><p>"Have you?" Neela asked, sounding genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Well...yeah. I've been to high school, a college student...through a divorce."</p><p>"And so you just stopped drinking after that?"</p><p>"I'm an alcoholic Neela."</p><p>"Really? I had no idea."</p><p>"Really? I assumed everyone knew. Thought it was common knowledge."</p><p>"Not to me it isn't..."</p><p>When the waiter arrived Neela ordered something that sounded effectively like fried cheese with cranberry sauce while Abby went for pumpkin soup. And they both ordered a Coke, much to Neela's delight.</p><p>“You’re...the closest thing I have to a best friend in Chicago, and I didn't even know that."</p><p>"Neela, it's fine, it's not a <em>secret </em>or anything."</p><p>"Then I see you flirting with the guys I like..”</p><p>“Flirting? With who?”</p><p>“Well at work there’s Carter and Luka…”</p><p>“Neela, they’re my exes. We have tonnes of history. You like them?”</p><p>“Well, not really. It must be tonnes easier because you already know everybody...but then even here, we meet <em>one </em>guy, and the way you’ve been with him it’s like, I’m not <em> allowed </em>to be the one that the guy might be interested in.”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on, Nick. That guy?"</p><p>Neela nodded.</p><p>"Really? Neela, he’s all yours.”</p><p>“Oh, when you butted into our conversation that time the other day, it was like...you wanted him to yourself or something…"</p><p>Abby laughed again.</p><p>"But wait, wasn't he waswith you on that date last night?”</p><p>"Is that where you thought I was last night?"</p><p>"Amanda said..."</p><p>"Oh my God, I was <em>joking</em>," Abby laughed. "Am I not funny to British people?"</p><p>"You're perfectly funny to me...wait, so where were you."</p><p>"A <em>meeting."</em></p><p>"What kind of meeting would you have in Munich?"</p><p>"One where alcoholics get together."</p><p>"Ohh, <em>that</em> kind of meeting. Right..."</p><p>"Is <em>that</em> ok? Are we still friends?"</p><p>Abby meant it as a joke, smiling when the food then arrived, although she noticed that Neela wasn't touching hers.</p><p>"Are you having your potato salad?" Abby asked her, as she merely picked at the fried cheese.</p><p>Neela shook her head and Abby took the small side dish and began to devour it with her newfound hunger. "Neela, what's the matter?"</p><p>"I just don't get how you're not wanting to spend time with us? And then you're rushing to call Dr. Weaver every evening. Are you telling her about us? So she can use that to decide who to rank."</p><p>"Of course not, Neela. Like I said before we even left, I'm just being a friend for Kerry when she needs it most. Heck, I know there've been times and I've not really had any... Anyway, I thought you were putting Michigan first."</p><p>"I am...but...I still feel a bit…downtrodden.”</p><p>"Neela, am I not choosing to spend my time with you now? Am I not incredibly glad we're having dinner together and actually getting to see each other not in the ER or the NICU. Were you not the one person who even <em>thought</em> I might want to spend Spring Break with them?" she reached over and took Neela's hand. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel unappreciated, honestly I am. I've just had a rough few weeks, and this week probably wasn't the ebst for me either..."</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"What do you mean?" Neela put down her knife and fork, leaving over half of the breaded cheese on her plate.</span>
</p><p>"Do you mind?" Abby asked, switching her bowl with Neela's plate after she received the nod. "As nurses they blame us, crucify and shame us if we do the slightest thing wrong..." she tried to explain between mouthfuls. "If we don't have the solution they want, we can't always help it if we are part of the problem, so much politics in nurse management...most of the time we are trying hard just <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">to get the Doctor's attention." Abby finished the cheese and took a long sip of coke. "But now I'm one of them, the Doctors, well, kinda, if I even <em>pass, </em>but then I'm hardly capable of working without being a burden... So I'm in this no man's land where nobody really thinks they can trust or rely on me, not properly, and the only other person there is Kerry. Does that make sense?"</span></p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Sort of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"So I just feel...lost. And I hoped this week I would find myself a little, you know? And I suppose I have, but just everything has reminded me that I'm not a kid anymore, I can't just get drunk with no consequences. And I thought I'd feel like I'm missing out, but really, if anything, I just...I don't know. Maybe I need to find love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"You have love," Neela said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Love. I mean, you clearly love your job, both medicine and nursing, so I don't think it's fair to think you need <em>romantic</em> love to fulfill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"So I shouldn't go after Nick tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"What!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"I'm kidding!" Abby laughed again. "But, for the record, neither should you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"You never noticed the way Michael looked at you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Wait...you mean Michael Gallant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Oh come on, you know he likes you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Well even if he does he's also back in Iraq, and it's partly my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"You clearly do like him too though...you should write to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Oh yeah, guys in the Military lap up that shit. Write to him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">"Ok, I will!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 eRxehg">The two smiled at each other for what felt like the first time all week.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same night as they were about to head back to the Hostel, Abby realised it was the last night they really had. Their flick back to Chicago was leaving at 8pm the following day, which meant they had until they got turfed out of their dorms to recover, with plenty of time to still head to the airport leftover.</p><p>"Neela, it's Friday."</p><p>"Yes, it's Friday."</p><p>"Can we go...dancing?"</p><p>"Dancing?"</p><p>"Yeah, like, this festival is fun and all but we’re in Germany, don’t people, like, party here?"</p><p>Abby would have loved to have found a place themselves and not resorted to asking their local-ish student-guide, but the fear of walking into something that Abby (and therefore Neela most <em>definitely</em>) wouldn't be able to unsee (<em>how do I know what these clubs are like?</em>) kept her from going rogue.</p><p>"The wanderers return," Molly smirked as they met the rest of the group outside the Hard Rock Café. Abby chose to try and ignore the fact that Amanda was effectively wearing Lester's coat with him, the two were so closely wrapped around each other.</p><p>"Did you think we were avoiding you?" Abby said back, sarcastically. "Nah, just didn't fancy a burger or Nachos for my last night here."</p><p>"I know what you think of me," Molly said to Abby, as the two of them, along with Neela, fell behind Andy who still continued to follow Ellie around like a lost puppy.</p><p>"Well that's good of you, because I don't," Abby replied, lighting up a cigarette.</p><p>"Guys, get out your IDs," </p><p>"How old even <em>are </em>you?" Molly asked.</p><p>Neela scoffed at her.</p><p>"I'm thirty-five," Abby said.</p><p>"But then it doesn't make sense," Nick chipped in. "You don't look a day older than me and I'm 27."</p><p>"Nick, you're trying too hard," Abby stubbed out her cigarette on the wall once they were at the entrance to the lobby and the first doorman checked their IDs,  (Abby stuck her tongue out to Molly's back when he asked for hers).</p><p>"Okay, so if we pay 12€50 each that'll be enough to get a bottle of vodka which then gets free entry for all of us, plus a booth in the lounge," Ellie explained as they lined up beside some ropes around the corner.</p><p>"Abby shouldn't have to pay it," Neela said. "If she pays 9 and the rest of us 14€ that would be fairer."</p><p>"That's fast Maths," Amanda laughed, handing over 15€. "Use the leftover euro to buy some mixers or something."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Abby sighed, handing 10€ to Ellie who was ready to talk to the hostess.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to do that," Abby said to Neela, as the two of them, Amanda, and Lester's tonsils (plus the man himself inside her mouth somewhere) waited for the next elevator, the others already heading up in the first. "I could pay 3€ extra for entry."</p><p>"Entry without a drink was only 10€ anyway," Neela said, pointing to a fluorescent poster on the wall between elevators. "My A Level German taught me something. Besides, I have one rule," she said, clutching the bottle of Vodka they'd bought and she'd somehow been lumbered with.</p><p>"What happens in Munich stays in Munich?" Abby guessed.</p><p>"To do the right thing," Neela smiled. "I've already failed at it once this time, so I need to try harder," she said, taking Abby's hand as they went into the elevator.</p><p>"So the way this place works," Ellie yelled, "The more chilled areas are at the top, then people tend to move downstairs to dance later on."</p><p>"This lounge must get so sweaty," Andy said, making Molly pull a face.</p><p>"How many storeys did we just go?" Abby asked.</p><p>"We're three up from the main dancefloor," Ellie said, leading them to a booth in the corner. "There are smaller ones on the next two floors then the ground floor is huge."</p><p>"No more asking questions, time for drinking games, no excuses," Molly said, taking the stack of cups on the table and passing them around.</p><p>"Molly," Abby said softly. "I know we haven't exactly been best friends this week, but I won't be drinking, that's non-negotiable."</p><p>"You are saying all the words I should be," Amanda said, a little worse for ware.</p><p>"And she should take it easy too," Abby said, taking Amanda's hand after removing her jacket. </p><p>"Hi, can we get some water?" Abby asked at the bar, ever conscious of how American she must sound. <em>I could order in Spanish, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>They seemed to give club soda as standard, which Abby was happy with.</p><p>"Rhubarbersirup?" the guy asked her, showing her the bottle when she shrugged.</p><p>"Sure," Abby smiled, once satisfied she wasn't getting a watered down shot. She fiddled in her pocket for change before the guy held out his hand.</p><p>"No, it's free," he smiled at her.</p><p>"Dankeschön," Abby nodded back, happy with the little German she now knew and giving the fuller of the two tall cups to Amanda. "Let me know if you need to get out of here, ok?" she whispered in the girl's ear.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said back, although ever so slightly almost spilling her drink as she tilted her head back. "I want to dance."</p><p>"Me too hon, me too."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shag, Marry, Avoid," Molly said, "Nick, Lester and Andy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Molly, please, this is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>High School</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve had more than enough relationship drama in my life, the last thing I need is to piss these guys off when I have to spend near ten hours on a plane with two of them tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate that word, <em>shag</em>," Neela said, "reminds me of carpets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?" Amanda said to Lester, the two then kissing again after he nodded to confirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relationship drama? Oh really? Spill," Molly said, the most amicable she'd been towards Abby since they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really wanna know? Ok, so I married the guy I dated in college, only to not stand each other once we got into the real world...then the first guy I dated after the divorce came through was jealous whenever I even spoke to another guy, and then my most recent ex couldn't stop trying to <em>fix </em>me, because, if you haven't already guessed, I'm a fucking alcoholic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow..."</span>
</p><p><span>"For what it's worth, I've known her since September and I didn't know," Neela said, her increasing drunkenness becoming more apparent. </span>"Molly, are you going to apologise?" she asked, her intonation rising to match the Australian accent that Molly had picked up.</p><p>"Apologise, what for?"</p><p>"Because you did something wrong. You were a bitch to Abby, you have been all week, and then you act like it's all fine between you but then start being a bitch again. And I don't know how you could ever complain because Abby is one of the loveliest people you'll ever meet. She just doesn't take any shit and you're all confused 'cause you're used to walking all over people. But then you don't like it when I do it the same as you, do you?"</p><p>Abby's mouth dropped open as Neela took a shot and slammed it on the table. "Abby, let's go dance."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dodging discarded shoes and broken drinks bottles over the floor, Abby and Neela danced, spun and jumped over the next two hours or so, which must have been the most fun Abby had had, at the very least, since Susan and Jing-Mei last dragged her out in Chicago, before their family lives overcomplicated their social lives by drastically reducing their availability over the following months and years.</p><p>They eventually decided to leave and make their own way back without the others - sad she hadn't been able to thank Ellie for all of the help she'd given them over the week, Abby sent herself a text message to remind herself to speak to Amanda in the dorm (and ideally avoid Molly) before they left.</p><p>"Hello!" Abby said down the phone, probably far too chipper for her audience.</p><p>"You're a lot later than usual," Kerry replied, sounding tired but humored by her friend's call.</p><p>"Yes, it's...4am here," Abby replied. "We just got back from a club. And yes, I am completely sober."</p><p>"Wow, it sounds like you're having a great time," Kerry chuckled. "Although I might call it a night soon."</p><p>"How have you been?" </p><p>"Good, I saw Henry today. Forgot how tiring it is to look after him...now I don't know if I can," Kerry began to cry quietly down the phone.</p><p>"Kerry, no...When have you ever let anything stop you before? Plenty of people have implied you shouldn't be in your job, and look how much you've managed to achieve there...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, you're tired."</p><p>"Sorry...no, Abby, it's fine. I appreciate you still thinking of me when you've had so many better things to do..."</p><p>"No, Kerry, nothing better. I'll come straight over when I get back tomorrow."</p><p>"Are you sure? Abby you'll be exhausted."</p><p>"No it's fine, I'll be able to catch up on sleep on the plane. It might be a bit late for you, about ten? I can come straight to yours? Unless you took me up on my offer, do I need a new cactus?"</p><p>Kerry laughed softly. "You may do, I've stayed home. You really don't have to come."</p><p>"No Kerry, I want to."</p><p>"Ok," Kerry sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The night club is the one place I have described in this fic that I don't know for real, so as a result it is an amalgamation of many places I've visited across Europe, from London to Tallinn via Ljubljana. One last chapter to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up at 10, Abby snuck out for a quick cigarette and made one last trip to the store to grab some post-its, some crackers and a bottle of soda. She quickly scribbled a note that she stuck on the crackers and placed on Amanda's luggage reiterating her thanks for Ellie's help during the week, along with the bottle of Rhubarberschorle, hoping her hangover wouldn't hit the poor girl too hard. </p><p>Surprisingly, she also managed to rally the four colleagues together to check out on time (just), despite every last one of us being exhausted from the night before.  After dragging the three of them to what had been, according to Abby, the only breakfast place of the week worth visiting, luggage in tow, the others came to agree it had been worth it, having introduced Neela to Kaiserschmarn, Lester to Weißwürste and Andy to the concept of adding mustard and pickles to any other traditional breakfast combination.</p><p>Abby disappeared to the bathroom as their food was served, conveniently missing Lester peeling his boiled white breakfast sausage (not a pretty sight) and returning to rehydrate with a Johannisbeerschorle (a purple berry equivalent of the Rhubarb drink she had discovered in the club.) </p><p>“Oh my God it’s like fizzy Ribena!” Neela said excitedly as she sipped on her drink that matched Abby’s. </p><p>“Please, speak more British so we don’t understand a word you say,” Andy moaned, clearly feeling the effects of the previous night.</p><p>“So when did you guys get back from the club?” Abby asked the guys. "I saw Amanda made it back."</p><p>"Right," Lester replied, not saying anything else.</p><p>"Soooo...are you going to see her again?" Abby asked.</p><p>"That's very <em>High School </em>of you Abby," Andy sneered.</p><p>"You're just bitter that Molly wasn't interested," Lester joked back. "And yeah, I told Amanda to hit me up in Chicago, she's planning to be a Camp Counsellor somewhere back home in the summer. I tried to talk her into Illinois or Wisconsin."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Taking the plane so late had meant it was a struggle for most of them to keep awake until the evening on so few hours sleep, however, it was to benefit them all since it would once again be night when they landed back home.</p><p>"I don't know if it was wise letting the guys consume so much caffeine while we're gonna be locked in a can hurtling through the air with them for the next ten hours," Neela muttered to Abby as they boarded. "I'm between them please switch?"</p><p>"No way, I've got the window next to two strangers and I'm keeping it."<br/>
<br/>
Saying goodbye once they landed at O'Hare ten hour later was bizarre; knowing they'd be undoubtedly crossing paths when they started their new placements in the coming week, and actually being quite glad to get away from each other.</p><p>Andy and Lester immediately disappeared as Lester's Mom had picked them up, "still a Mommy's boy at heart," Abby laughed.</p><p>"Are you heading to the Blue line?" Neela asked Abby, but she shook her head. </p><p>"I'm gonna get a cab straight to Kerry's. I can drop you on the way?"</p><p>"No, don't worry. I'll see you on Monday," Neela smiled. "I'm really glad you came."</p><p>"Me too," Abby replied, giving her friend a hug. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As the cab pulled up outside Kerry's building Abby struggled to get her luggage inside, but was helped by a neighbor who was leaving at the perfect time. </p><p>It only took one knock on the door for Kerry to answer, and as she did she near collapsed onto her friend. As she clung to Abby, weeping into her hair, dampening the shoulder of her cardigan, as if she hadn’t the will to be anything but sadness personified.</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here," Abby said.</p><p>"You meant it when you said you're coming straight here, huh," Kerry laughed, wiping her tears.</p><p>"Of course I did," Abby smiled. "And that's what I like to see," she nodded at Kerry smiling back. “I wanted to get you something, and while you are more than welcome to delve into the gingerbread hearts I got for the rest of the girls, I wanted to get you something a bit more thoughtful...I know you don’t talk about it much, but since you grew up in Africa and this guy is Kenyan I thought you’d be interested anyway, and then this just kinda stood out to me.”</p><p>Abby took a seat on the couch while Kerry brought over a pot of tea, before unrolling the print that Abby had bought for her.</p><p>“Abby, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Please don’t say that if it’s not true.”</p><p>“No, it really is wonderful. Thankyou.”</p><p>"I wasn't sure on your relationship with where you grew up...but I saw it and thought of you. And there's the book on this artist, in case you wanted to know more.</p><p>"That's so thoughtful of you, Abby. You didn't have to get me anything."</p><p>"I wanted to, Ker."</p><p>"Thankyou for being such a good friend, Abby."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never made it to the Spring festival when I was supposed to go last year (boo COVID) however I've been missing Munich as I usually travel there each winter, and again missed out on that this year, so am living vicariously through my fic writing. I hope you enjoyed this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>